Take A Chance On Me
by Flower-14
Summary: A little Short story that i had been thinking about. Hope you enjoy. Shika/Hina


**A/N: Here is a one shot. I changed the POV while writing the story and I wanted to know if its better to give more then one point of view instead of just one. Let me know what you think. And im uploading a new chapter for my story today in a couple of hours. **

**Thank you!**

**Take a chance on me**

He was laying down in the grass on his favorite part of the village. More like the quiets place there is. Looking at the clouds in the sky he remembered what had happen earlier that day. He was walking towards his best friend's house when he saw her sitting down on a bench with a box of food. By the looks of it she was not having a good day by the frustrated look on her face. I was debating into either ignoring her and continue going my way or to top and help her out. She was a good person and it was not often that you saw her like that. Even if she was shy was always happy and smiling. Well whenever she was around.

"Troublesome" I said as I made my way towards her. I sat at the end of the bench but she has not notice me there. Looking at her she seemed thinking hard about something. 'Might as well say hi first or ill be sitting here all day and she won't even notice.

"Good Morning Hinata" I saw her look up at me with a questioning look.

**HINATAS POV**

"Good morning Hinata" I hear somebody say my name and I look up to see Shikamaru looking at me with a bored expression like always.

"Oh sorry. Good Morning Shikamaru. Do you need something?" I asked him wondering if he needed something. We don't usually talk except for the usual greeting when we hang out with everybody. So this is something new for the both of us.

"Well I was just wondering how you been? I saw you here alone and well with a grumpy look" He said not really caring if he was been rude towards her.

That took me by surprise. I was not expecting that.

"Grumpy? Well if I must say I am not having a good day so far. "U said honestly looking down at the lunch I had made earlier the day.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked looking at me when I put my head up.

"Well I don't want to bother you with my problems" It was true I never liked talking to other with my problems because I thought I was annoying them with them.

"It ok. Well I was on my way to see Choji at his house he has the flu and I decided to go visit him but first how about we go and buy him some food and we can talk about it while we wait for it? He asked while getting up and giving his hand for me to get up.

**SHIKAMARIS POV**

I stretched my hand to help her get up like a good gentleman that I was not. The things I do when I decide to be nice and butt in others business. But she might really need the talk and here I am.

I saw her take my hand not sure if I was been sincere. After a while she took it and I lift her up. I grabbed the lunch she was holding. I could smell it and in all honesty it was the most delicious thing I had ever smelt.

"You made this?" I asked making sure she did before I say something stupid.

Ye I did. It might not be really good. "She said blushing

"It sure does smell delicious from where im holding it. Is it for you? " I asked her. I wanted to try it and since I had not ate anything this morning I was hungry and could really eat this right now.

"No I made it for somebody but you can have it if you want. The other person choose to eat someone else's lunch that they made him" Once I heard her say that I remembered she was in love with one of the loudest blonds in Konoha. Naruto. And because of Ino he knew that Sakura had finally said yes to him and they have been dating for a couple for weeks now. 'Poor Hinata'

"Well Choji can wait a while longer. How about we go to the park so I can try some of this delicious food of yours. " I said taking a turn towards the park not waiting for her answer.

**HINATAS POV**

I watched him as he made his way toward the park not waiting for my answer. I decided to go after him and see how my day can go any worst. Today I had planned to just spend the day training at home but I guess that's not how it's going to go.

'I wonder if his planning something.' I saw him sit doing on a picnic table near a tree where it gave the most shade in the park. I sat infront of him so I could see his reaction towards my food.

"You sure you want to eat it? It might not be so good." I said eyeing the lunch I made.

It contained two rice balls and chicken with vegetables. Simple dish to make which I hoped that "Someone" would enjoy it but here I was a totally unexpected person was going to eat it.

**SHIKAMARU POV**

Once I opened the box all I could smell was the delicious food she made. My stomach grumbled that I thought she would be able to hear it. Grabbing the fork that was inside I took a piece of the chicken and took a bite.

Perfection. That's how I could describe it. As soon as I put it in my mouth I fell in love with her cooking. I could not explain it. The sensation I was feeling with just one bite.

I saw her staring at me curiously and I remembered I had not said anything since when we were walking towards the park.

"This is really wonderful. Who thought you how to cook?" I asked her while I took another bite of the food.

"Actually I learned by myself. Well the maids at the house helped me out a little since I dint know much. But majority of the things I cook do them by myself. Sometimes they come and I ask them if they can taste the food to see if it's good or not. Almost always they say it is but im not so sure." She said while blushing harder as she continued.

"Well believe them they are right and I don't complement a lot of people." I said taking a rice ball and taking a bite. I could not help it but to eat it all.

"Thank you Shikamaru I really appreciate it" I heard her say as she looked up in the sky.

"So tell me what was bothering you earlier?" I said getting back the conversation we were having earlier.

She looked surprise I guess she was not expecting me to ask her about it again.

**Hinata POV**

I dint thought he would bring that conversation back. I guess I don't lose anything in talking to him. For once ill be open about it.

"Well today I had made that lunch to well umm… I could not say his name without blushing.

"Naruto" he said without a care in the world.

"How did you know?" I was shocked he knew about him.

"Well don't take it wrong but everybody knew you liked him since ever and he was the only one who dint realize it" He said while he continued to eat the food.

"Well yes him. And when I went to give it to him he was about to grab it when Sakura came over and well I dint know they were going out and honestly she dint had to be rude about it. I was out on a mission the whole time they where dating. "I said getting angry and frustrated all over again.

"Don't worry about her. She has nothing on you. Especially on your cooking" He looked honest when he was saying to her.

"How would you know?" Hopefully I dint sounded rude I thought as I looked at him.

"Well Ino is her best friend and she is my team mate and well she literally talks nun stop and remember her telling me how Sakura had been cooking and her food tasted horrible but everybody had said it was good just to not make her feel bad. I think you and your team where out on a mission that day. Everybody knew by the end of the day" He said while he closed the box finished everything in it.

"Oh. Yes I do remember coming back and someone mentioned but I don't know who they were talking about" I really do remember that.

"So don't worry about it. He was just the right one for you. And someone out there is waiting to find you and make you their wife. The cooking at a bonus."He said while smiling at me. I could tell he was been really honest towards me.

"Thank you I really appreciate it Shikamaru" I was thankful to have him right now.

"Your welcome. I was wondering if maybe you would like to go tonight out to eat with me?"

**SHIKAMARU POV**

I could not believe I just said that to her. I was not thinking of that at all. 'This brain of mine really hates me. More like my mouth does. Troublesome.'

By the looks of it she was in shock about it. 'I would be too'

"Look its ok if you say no" I stared to say but she interrupted me

"I would love too Shikamaru. But what about Temari?" She asked and mentioned the one person I was trying to forget about.

"We broke up two months ago. So don't worry she won't hurt you with her giant fan" I said to her jokingly

"Oh im sorry to hear that" She said with a small frown in her face,

"It's ok. Something was different about us and now I guess we are better" Looking up towards the playground that was near them.

"Can…Can I ask what happen?" I turn her way and I see her looking at me with a sympathy look.

With a sight I look back to the play ground and tell her everything that I had been holding in for the past five months.

"I had seen her with another guy. They where only walking and laughing but I could tell something were different about her. When she was around him I could see her smile with true intend not a regular smile like someone would give to a vendor or such. A true smile. After that I went back to my hotel room and stayed there the whole day. " I said while feeling the pain of that next day's agony.

"The next day I went to look for her again and I was just going to act like nothing happen and move on from that. I went to our favorite place but to my surprise she was already there.. With him. They were holding hands and everything. I came up behind them and asked her what was going on. She was shocked when she saw me." The pain right know it's too big for me to continue but I know I have to continue I need to let it all go.

Taking a big breath and closing my eyes I continued "She told the guy to leave but I told her not too if she had something to tell me she could do it in front of him too. Of coarse the guy dints know what was going on or anything. But he seemed protective of her

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**NORMAL POV**_

_**Temari looked back at the guy she was with and told him to leave. **_

"_**No let him stay. He can hear everything you are going to tell me. I don't mind. Maybe we were sharing you and we dint even knew about it " Shikamaru said bitterly.**_

"_**Sharing her? Look here pal she is my girlfriend and I don't share her with anybody." The guy said taking a step forward.**_

"_**Your girlfriend? Well if I remember correctly we were going to celebrate our one year anniversary this weekend but I told her I was not coming and to actually give her a surprise but I see im the one who received the surprise." Shikamaru said looking tat Temari who was looking at the floor. **_

"_**What? That can't be true."He asked shocked.**_

"_**How long have you been together?" Shikamaru asked never taking his eyes of off her. He wanted to see her reaction. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling right know. The pain. The trust when down the drain. His love for her.**_

"_**Three months. Temari is what he saying true?" He looked at her and notices how she has been quiet the whole time they were talking to one another. **_

_**Temari could not look up to see them. She was ashamed of herself. She had been planning to break up with Shikamaru but she could not bring herself to do it. She loved him but on the other hand Liam made her feel welcomed special. She dint know what to do. Looking up she saw Shikamarus hurt in his eyes. She could not take it anymore and stared crying but she knew she had to explain this to them both.**_

"_**i.. Im sorry.." She dint know where to star. **_

"_**I dint mean for any of this to happen.."Taking a huge breath she stared to tell them everything**_

"_**I love you Shikamaru but this long distance thing is not really working between us. I tried to talk to you about it but you always seemed to make it better without knowing what was really going on with me. And Liam you made me feel special like wanted. You where always by my side which what I always wanted from Shikamaru and I could not let him go. I'm so sorry guys. "With that she started crying again.**_

_**Both guys looked at each other not believing that she had said that. They had been played by someone that they thought was been honest to them. Someone they thought loved them.**_

"_**Well Temari it was good while it lasted. Good bye." Liam said walking away from them.**_

_**She saw him leave and all she could think of is what Shikamaru is thinking to do know. **_

"_**Shikamaru I am very sorry. Please forgive me. "She said stepping closer to her. **_

"_**You lied to me. Played me. Made me believe everything was ok with us. All those lied. Cheated on me. I can't be with someone like that. Especially not you. This is good bye. If you ever go to Konoha don't speak to me, unless you have too. Have a great life. "With that he walked away without looking back.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**HINATAS POV**_

I could not believe she would do something like that to him. He dint deserve that. All that pain his been holding into all this time. Poor Shikamaru.

I put my hand on his. He looks at me surprised by my action.

"I am here for you. If you ever need someone to talk to here I am. Don't worry I will listen to you," I told him been honest.

"Thank you. I really needed to let it out. And I think I did the right thing to tell you." He said giving me a small smile.

"So how about that date? Tonight at seven? " I laughed at his shocked face.

Smiling he said "Sounds good." With that he got up and I did the same thing.

"Well it's time for me to go home and continue with my day" I told him smiling

"Yes, Choji probably is wondering if I fell asleep and I forgot about him by know" He said returning the smile.

"Good bye Shikamaru" I said staring to walk away.

"And Shikamaru, Take a chance on me" I said smiling at him and walking away from him.

"Troublesome" Also walking away from her he could not help but smile at the sky.

**A/N **

**Thank you for reading . Let me know what you think. **


End file.
